Overcast
by ravenbow
Summary: It's a rainy day and the apartment is deserted save for two sexually tense lovers. Maybe today they'll go all the way. YAOI. GilbertxOz  Note; this is not an angsty story.  Rated M! Read/review only if you like yaoi/have positive responses!


Hey guys! I have a brandy-brandy new story for you~! I just started watching this series, so if the characters are OOC, I don't care! That's never stopped me before! c:

This is pretty graphic, which is why it's rated M. I'm not taking it out.

Also, as if you didn't know from my account already, **this is yaoi! ^v^**

So if you don't like that sorta thing, don't read this! Seriously, I don't care if you think I'm a sick f*ck for writing stuff like this. I'll either ignore your possible review or delete it. **If you're going to give me feedback, I want positive or constructive responses!** And if you find any grammar mistakes, PLEASE let me know!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! (I know I did. =w= )

* * *

The door swung open with an audible slam and closed just as violently, followed by a messy but successful attempt at locking the poor thing. A light but steadily picking up rain was being thrown to the earth by the overcast sky as the two boys clumsily thrashed their way passed the furniture to the other side of the room. The apartment was dingy but well kept, and bleakly colored from the rainy day.

The blonde (and younger of the two) was lifted up and crushed against the window by his companion's body. The cold pane sent chills through his heating body. Mist fogged the window around his arm where the older boy's hand held it. It was soon released as the teen's hand exerted resistance and reached up to smooth back the raven black hair. The pale skinned-fingers tangled in the soft, messy locks and tightened to hold the older boy's head in place as the he tenderly but hastily crashed into the other's lips. A soft moan escaped the blonde's fragile throat.

The older boy clawed fruitlessly against the glass and made a fist trying to contain the pleasure he felt growing rapidly in his belly. He gently thrust his hips against the other boy trying to satisfy his desire and not hurt the teen beneath him simultaneously. A strong but quiet grunt caught in the older boy's throat. Using the arm that was currently holding the blonde in place, he pulled the younger boy towards him strongly and was tortured with a broken kiss but rewarded with a pleasured gasp from his Master.

Tense hands clawed at the back of his black coat. "Gilbert!" His legs were wrapped around the other's waist as the teen arched his body against the older man's. Carefully pressing their foreheads together, the older boy clawed at the small body under him. His breath was ragged and warm, clouding the window. "Oz..-" Gilbert was cut off by his own body as it thrust against Oz's on its own. Oz cried out quietly with pleasure and gripped at Gilbert's clothing again.

Oz reached up to kiss Gilbert again, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist so that he could kiss Gilbert from a higher angle. Oz absent-mindedly tangled his fingers in Gil's navy-black hair again and was pleased by the pleasure his growing erection felt being pressed against Gilbert's toned body. Gilbert took this opportunity to carry Oz over to the bed. Grasping around Oz's back forcefully, he took the few quick steps to the bed and smoothly lowered Oz onto the perfect white sheets.

Oz was delighted by the pressure he felt as Gilbert's weight eased on him. They kissed for a few moments before Gilbert's mouth trailed to Oz's jaw line and down to his neck where his hot breath and teeth gently grazed against the smooth skin. "Ah… G-.. Gil!" Oz thrust his hips up towards Gil where he received a loving thrust back. Gilbert cussed under his breath. His labored voice and cursing only aroused Oz more.

"Gil, take your coat off," Oz whispered between shallow breaths. Gil followed his command immediately and kneeled straddling over Oz's waist as he removed his coat. It was shed silently against the pillows on the opposite side of the bed. As Gil removed his coat, Oz's impatient fingers reached up and grasped the thin white fabric of Gil's shirt pulling him slowly back down against him. Gil grinned, submerging himself in the bliss that was his Master's affection.

Oz's hands held Gilbert close so that the warm exhales of their breaths mingled. "Kiss me." He pulled Gilbert back down and their lips locked gracefully together. Oz started releasing the clasps on Gilbert's dress shirt revealing his scarred chest. Oz would have noticed the wound but Gilbert's hands started sneaking up Oz's shirt as he licked the blonde's lips gently, requesting entrance into the familiar mouth.

Oz's eyes rolled back as Gilbert's touch triggered a slight moan. His mouth was voluntarily open now, allowing Gilbert to reach into the other's mouth. Their tongues danced slowly at first due to Gilbert's hesitation, but with Oz's reassuring pull around Gilbert's neck, their kiss became more aggressive. A low growl escaped from the bottom of Gil's throat as he tried to keep himself from utterly mauling the thin boy underneath him. Another thrust up into him made Gilbert utterly flabbergasted at how he was still controlling himself.

"Oz…" Gil somehow breathed out his name between kisses, "Allow me to remove your shirt." It sounded like a statement but Oz felt it was a request for permission. The teen whined slightly when Gilbert pulled away to wait impatiently for his answer. Oz exhaled yearningly, "Please." His eyes were hazed with longing. His cheeks were flushed a darkening pink and his hair was muddled and sprawled against the sheets. With his right hand, Gilbert began releasing the buttons up Oz's shirt fluidly. While he did this, Oz took the liberty of starting to remove Gilbert's white glove from his free hand. He shrugged his shirt and vest off hastily and removed the other glove before resuming their kiss.

Gil's hot, unclothed hands felt even more amazing against his skin. Oz reached his tongue into Gilbert's mouth pleadingly as Gil's hands slid elegantly up Oz's sides with satisfying force. Every trail that Gil's fingertips made left ecstasy in their wake. Gilbert felt all over Oz's exposed skin, clawing and pulling their bodies together. Oz groaned with pleasure. His groin was throbbing mercilessly and his clothes, and more specifically Gilbert's clothes, were in his way. He deepened the kiss, stretching his neck up so his tongue could go deeper into Gilbert's mouth, and he reached down to Gilbert's belt, unclasping the buckle.

Gilbert broke the kiss, shocked by Oz's eagerness. He looked at his Master with concern, "Oz… are you certain?" They had never went passed torturing kisses, always trying to reel their control back in before getting too far. The Master was only 15 after all, and if Gil could preserve Oz's innocence, he intended to… unless he was sure he wanted more. And of course Gilbert would stop if Oz said to.

They gazed into each other's eyes, green and gold windows vulnerable to the other. Gilbert rested his hand on Oz's jaw, his thumb stroking Oz's temple gently. Oz brought his hands up and locked his fingers into that raven hair. His voice was quiet as he spoke. "Gilbert, I am not ordering you to do this; I'm asking as your best friend, your companion, and... and as your lover. Please, be with me my first time?" Oz's eyes were in focus, controlled, even as his panting breath broke between his words. Gilbert heard not fear but confidence in the beautiful voice that he longed to hear for 10 years. Gilbert felt his heart and chest swell. He swallowed, paused to mull it over, and then nodded once. "Yes… I will." Gilbert leaned in slowly to Oz's face, holding the side of his head with the utmost care and compassion. "But you must tell me if you wish for me to stop." Oz's eyes widen slightly and then slowly returned to their lust-covered, half-lidded state. "I promise." He meant it; Oz would tell him if he wanted to stop, but he wouldn't want to stop. Oz desired Gil's absolute love so strongly at this moment. He couldn't even imagine stopping.

Oz lay back so Gilbert could remove Oz's boots along with his socks. He was blushing madly now; the anticipation was getting to him. The blonde kneeled in front of Gilbert so he could help remove Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert remained still as Oz's hands slid down his arms shedding the fabric which he dropped to the floor. Afterwards, Oz rested his arms loosely around Gilbert's shoulders waiting for him to make the next move.

Gilbert's hands snaked around the small boy's frame, and then his fingers dragged lightly down Oz's back making him purr. Oz pushed Gilbert backwards timidly making him lay against the pillows. Oz lay on top of Gilbert, one of his legs between Gilbert's and one of Gilbert's between Oz's. Gilbert smoothed back the teen's hair so he could kiss him. Oz's body arched toward Gilbert which pushed their bodies closer.

Through their pants, their erections rubbed against one another sending sparks through their bellies. Gil moaned and involuntarily lifted his leg, the one between Oz's, making the younger boy whine with pleasure. Gilbert wondered at first if it was too much, but Oz's kisses told otherwise, so he repeated the motion. Another, louder, whine escaped Oz's lips. The blonde's erection was hardening, his arousal escalating. Gilbert's strong leg stroked the other's member hard; the feeling was pleasurably maddening. Oz moaned with each upward thrust into his groin. "Uh… Nn-.. ah!" Gilbert continued his movements, gaining considerable pleasure just from hearing Oz's panting.

A few more seconds passed before Oz opened his eyes. "Gilbert, please…" His voice was begging. Gilbert had to hold back a grin of gratitude. He folded back the sheets and rolled them over so Oz was now under him. Gilbert slowly but confidently started sliding Oz's shorts and underwear down as Oz began to unbuckle the other's belt. By the time Gilbert's pants were undone, Oz's shorts were to his ankles and onto the floor. Oz reached towards Gil and began removing his black pants. In a few more moments, those were relieved too and they were finally able to lie together under the sheets.

Gilbert brought the sheets up over their bodies in an attempt to comfort any self-consciousness Oz may have. Oz reached towards Gil instantly and was welcomed with arms pulling them close once again. Even Gilbert couldn't prepare himself for the overwhelming emotion that they felt when their bare skin collided. At first, they just clung to each other, feeling the other just as they were; hiding nothing, clothes gone. Oz hid against the crook of Gilbert's neck and snuggled closer, which reminded both of them of their unsatisfied physical needs. Oz whined against Gilbert's neck making his eyes snap open and hiss in ecstasy.

Gilbert rolled over so he was on his hands and knees over the blonde. Oz looked up at him, panting, lustful, missing the warmth that came with Gilbert's beautiful body. Gilbert thought over it for one more moment, and then repeated, "Remember. You promised you will tell me." Oz nodded once, "I promise." Gilbert exhaled, his doubt defeated. He bent down and kissed Oz's forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips, then trailed his finger along Oz's jaw line. "It will hurt in the beginning, but you may find pleasure once the pain subsides."

Oz leaned his cheek against the touch, and looked up at Gilbert once more. He watched curiously through misty eyes as Gilbert reached over to the bedside drawer and retrieved some sort of bottle. Whatever was in it, he released some into his hand and began applying it to his erection. Oz blushed harder as he took in the sight of Gilbert's member. The length did not scare him; it was the extreme arousal he felt from looking at it that stunned him more. Oz was broken from his stupor as Gilbert's gentle finger began to prod his entrance. He squirmed slightly at the alien sensation, gripping lightly at Gilbert's arms. Gilbert's fingers halted and he looked to Oz for the "OK" to continue. Oz whined slightly when the movement stopped.

"I'm okay.. please don't' stop Gilbert." Oz's voice came out a little higher than usual, completely submissive and willing. Gilbert continued, making Oz squirm again but a little less this time, and then he slid a single finger in. Oz's eyes rolled as he inhaled slowly. "Uhhnn…" Gil slid his finger back out slowly, and then in again, repeating the motion and going a little deeper each time. Oz felt his heart racing and blushed deeply as he felt the ring of his entrance throb slightly. _I wonder if he feels it too…_

Once his finger was completely in, Gilbert increased the speed a little. Oz reacted positively, loosing his breath and rocking his hips to the predictable pattern. Gilbert slowed to a halt and, keeping the one finger in, began prodding with a second finger. Oz looked up confused at first, and once the second finger went in, he let out a high-pitched moan. The fingers moved very slowly, torturously slow, going deeper and deeper. Oz rocked his hips again and again, reacting to the fingers that now carefully scissored his entrance. A few more thrusts and the fingers slid out slowly. "N-no… don't stop.." Oz begged.

Gilbert chuckled quietly, more to himself, and took his place between Oz's legs. Oz was grasping the pillows beneath his head and looking at Gilbert impatiently. "This is your last chance; I can't promise I'll be able to stop once I'm inside of you, Oz." Oz smiled up at his best friend, still panting harshly. "Then don't stop." Gilbert leaned down once more to place a light kiss on Oz's lips. "I love you, Oz." Gilbert angled his member, prodding Oz's now-prepared entrance, and slid in slowly so that just the head was inside.

"AH-!" Oz gasped loudly at the foreign organ's entrance inside him. This felt nothing like when it was Gilbert's fingers; it hurt, but it was _so much better_. Gilbert rocked his hips slightly, traveling farther into the boy beneath him. "Oh my-.. God… Gilbert!" Oz called out. He felt Gilbert's member throb inside him, the warmth radiating from within his body. Oz blushed madly when he imagined it, groaning when Gil pulled out and pressed back into the tight body. "Nnh… more.. Gil..," he moaned Gil's name. The older boy was careful with his next move; he slid deeply into Oz and was rewarded with a cry that seemed to be a cross of pain and extreme pleasure.

Gilbert immediately looked to Oz's expression; it was the same panting, blushing face as before. "Oz, was that too much?" The blonde smiled and shook his head, even though his eyes squinted in pain. He searched with his hand for Gilbert's, lacing their fingers together. "Gilbert, do that again." Gilbert's eyes widen with surprise, "Are you sure?" he asked as he began to pull out. Oz's expression relaxed but his loving smile remained, "Please Gilbert… It felt so _good_." Gilbert squeezed Oz' hand and then repeated the motion, this time making sure he wasn't too far in. Oz angled his head up as a cry of delight escaped his mouth. "Ahh!... Uh… Y-yes!"

Gilbert continued with this pattern and received similar calls of elation from his lover. Oz's moans and whines weren't loud but it was all he could hear, which made him wonderfully aroused. Even with Oz's tight passage, Gilbert felt his own erection hardening, growing deeper into the blonde. He steadily thrust deeper and deeper into the teen until Oz wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist and his entire member was buried inside of his entrance. Oz whined with each inhale and exhale of his panting now; he was close. Gilbert pounded into his Master's body holding, his climax in as long as he could.

"Gilbert…" Oz called, holding his lover's hand tightly. He unlaced their fingers and brought Gilbert's hand down to his erection. It was completely erect, just like Gilbert's, but it was neglected. "Please Gilbert.. touch me." Gilbert blushed faintly but began stroking his Master's member without hesitation. From that moment, Oz's moans became louder and louder, sending Gil's mind and body into over-drive.

"Yes! Oh, Gilbert... Faster! More!" The teen rocked his hips with Gilbert's thrusts. His hand was still holding onto Gilbert's as he stroked his erection. The older boy's thrusts were in time with the strokes. Oz's body was going crazy with pleasure. He tightened his muscles around Gilbert's member, his insides feeling all around the hard organ. Gilbert whispered harshly, "Oz… I-.. I'm about to.. cum." Oz felt his climax coming as well. Oz weakly threatened, "Don't you… dare pull out…!" and then pleaded, "Cum inside me..!" And that was it, Gilbert couldn't hold it anymore. His thrusts sped up, his muscle hammering his Master into the bed. Oz called, "Yes.. yes! Right there!" Gilbert stroked Oz's organ harder. Oz cried out and arched his body into Gilbert's hand. His muscles contracted around the older boy's member setting off Gilbert's own climax. The older boy thrust rigid and deep once more into his lover's body. They came together, hard, Gilbert completely filling Oz's narrow passage. Neither moved as to prolong their orgasm together.

When the electric waves of pleasure had spread evenly across their bodies, Gilbert finally pulled out of Oz's. The teen whined at the empty sensation he now felt. Gilbert rushed to lay next to Oz and pulled the blond back into his arms. Oz curled up weakly against Gil's body, clinging desperately and tangling his legs with the older boy's. He panted, out of breath, "Gilbert…"

Gilbert held his lover tightly to him and brought the sheet up to Oz's neck. "I'm here, Oz.. I will not let you go." He felt those wonderfully thin, pale fingers grip tiredly at his back. Gil brushed back the teen's hair with his lips and kissed his forehead softly. "Gil… I-" He pulled Oz closer to him so Oz could hide against him again. "Please rest. I will be here when you wake." The blond looked guiltily at the scar that crossed Gilbert's torso and then kissed it delicately where Gil's heart is.

Gilbert felt those soft lips and held Oz tighter, stroking his hair to comfort him.

"I love you Gilbert…" Oz whispered in a drowsy, loving voice.

"And I you, Oz."

And with that, they both drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
